Incubus
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: They say all you need is love to survive. That's a lie, what I need is sex.
1. Prologue

**A.N. **

**Still procrastinating uni applications, so new story it is.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review the prologue!**

* * *

**Mello**

I stood outside the professor's door, tugging the strings on my pants to make them tighter, bending forwards slightly to ease them that much lower before knocking on the glass pane of the door. The brass knob twisted and it opened. A thirtyish man stood before me, brunette hair running down into a beard which was neatly trimmed. Glasses pinched the bridge of a small nose and deep hazel eyes. I smiled hips swaying slightly.

"Good morning Professor."

"Mihael? Office hours aren't yet…" He sighed and glanced at his clock. "But I suppose you can come in. Though I'm not sure why, you aced your last test." He stepped aside and gestured for me to enter, shutting the door behind him with a bang. I hung back by the door, lowering the blinds over the glass panel in the door.

"Professor…I have something to tell you." I said as I sat in the chair across from him. I lent across the desk, whispering in his ear. "But it's a secret." His cheeks flushed ever so slightly and he tilted his head unconsciously showing me the slender line of his neck.

"A secret eh?" He whispered back, fingers clenched in a tight ball.

"A deadly secret." My fingers traced along his cheek as my lips brushed his jaw line. "I'm so hungry…"

He shifted in his seat nervously, legs trying to cross and hide the lump in his pants. It would do him no favours. He was predictable, within seconds he had thrown me across the desk and started pounding into me. That was always their mistake,

I felt him finish inside me, his essence coating my soul. I felt my muscles become taut and I let out a small smile, pulling away from him. "Thanks for the great time." I said, wriggling into my pants. I placed a soft kiss to his chapped lips and picked up my bag walking out the door.

I wondered how long it would be until the screaming began.


	2. Bars

**A.N.**

**So after four years I finally get a stable internet connection which means no gaps! Hurrah!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"…_The corpse was found at three pm this afternoon in Huntington University. The police raided the office of Professor Adams after a missing persons report was filed. However what the police found was a body that seemed to be thousands of years old in almost preservations. All fluid had been removed from the body. However the unusual aspect of this case was that when the body was aged and given an approximated death time it was discovered that the unidentified body had only died two days ago…"_

I flicked over the channel with a bored sigh. The story was every where. Completely drained body found, looked really old, the person only died two days ago. Big deal. It's not really important if cock hungry middle aged men want to go after some hot young ass. It's natural and beneficial, well, to me at least.

I threw the remote onto the couch, getting up and stretching. It was dangerous to let myself get that hungry again. They would start to see connections soon. _Don't worry about the connections. Just feed._ I ran my hands through my hair, checking myself out in the dull reflection of the window pane. My hair had fallen into a post sex style, odd ends flying every which way and framing my face. I could probably go out right this second in a bin bag and still pull. In fact I was sure of it, I was radiating sex.

I ran my tongue over my teeth in a bored fashion before grabbing my jacket. Fuck it. Small regular doses of food should keep me satiated. No more need to lose control. _But losing control feels so fucking good._ I slipped on my jacket and walked down to The Hub, a large club where most of the students gathered on Friday night to get smashed for under a tenner. It was perfect, I knew I would have my pick of the crowd. I walked to the front of the line and went inside, the bouncer not even bothering to slap his meaty hand on my shoulder and drag me aside. I blew him a kiss as thanks.

The club was fit to bursting, sweat slicked bodies rubbing up against each other as a pounding techno beat thudded throughout the room. I weaved my way through the crowd, going up to the bar and ordered myself a vodka shot. With a slow lick of my lips the barmaid denied my cash saying it was 'On the house.' I flashed her a smile and downed it in one, sitting on a stool. I swivelled around, my back to the bar to watch the mob of people, picking out the hottest ones.

"You won't get her." A voice to my side said as I eyed up a young blonde thing, blonde hair and bouncing tits as she jumped to the music. "She's a virgin till marriage."

I glared at the red haired boy next to me, strobe lights dancing off his orange goggles. _He would be delicious_. "Try me. I can fuck her."

He snorted into his jagerbomb. "Like fuck could you."

"If I don't, I'll do a naked run around campus." I told him. I knew my chance. Not a single person had ever resisted my…charms.

Red smiled. "And I'll just laugh at your naked run Blondie." He stuck out a hand. "Matt."

I took his hand and shook it. "Mello." I replied. He grimaced as his hand touched mine, practically ripping it from my grip. He stared at me for a moment before downing his drink in one quick gulp.

"Go on then. Lets see what you can do."

A smile curled at my lips as I pushed myself off the stool, sauntering over to her.

I had her in my bed at my flat with her ankles behind her ears in twenty minutes. Would've been sooner but it was hard to flag down a cab. I kicked her out as soon as I was done and she already looked a little worse for wear, her skin having become sallow and dark bags hung under her eyes. Oh well. At least she got to live. _Should've drained her._

With a stretch I walked into the bathroom to wash away the memories of the night before. And to look at my radiant complexion that always came after a night of sex.

Always.


	3. Study

**A.N.**

**Short and a lot of dialogue. I may actually rewrite this at some point, I'm not happy with it.**

**Ah well :D**

**I give up with disclaimers.**

* * *

Incessant chewing filled my ear as Matt snacked on another gummy worm. His lips smacked together as he tore off the head and my body shuddered at the noise. He had spotted me across the study hall early in the morning and plopped himself down without invitation. His sticky finger dug in the bag for another worm as I turned the page over. "So, hangover?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. Maybe if I was blunt he would leave. I didn't want him hanging over me all day, he smelled of cigarettes and just looked…grubby. Like when he was home alone he wouldn't shower for days. _So drain him_. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and clicked the top of my mechanical pencil twice for more lead. I shifted so I faced away ever so slightly, but apparently Matt was a moron and didn't take the damn hint.

"Do you want to go out drinking tonight? I have a list of girls who play hard to get." He stopped chewing for a moment, looking a little sad. I almost laughed. Would it be too cruel to tell him they weren't playing hard to get, they just had eyesight? Probably. Damn my soft side.

Matt's eyes drifted mine, he watched me for a moment before jumping up suddenly, grabbing his bag. He dashed off with a garbled 'Classgottogorightnow.' I relaxed in the seat, crumpling up the discarded bag of worms and throwing them into the bin just a few feet away. At least now I could study properly. It was always much easier to study after a night of feeding.

Unfortunately for me the ginger bastard returned after a few hours, already yammering away as he put his tatty rucksack on the ground. He looked around the room, feigning boredom and tapping his fingers on the table. On after another, just _taptaptap_. My annoyance swelled in my chest, but I bit my lip and gripped my book tighter. "Could you not do that?!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Matt blinked behind the thick orange goggles. "Am I being annoying?"

"Yes." I snapped. "Now pack it in. Some of us come to college to actually work."

Matt balled his hands up, staring at my face intently. "And if I don't?" _Then we'll feast._

"Then I'll punch you into next week."

Matt paused as if to consider his options, he stuck his tongue out but kept his hands balled up anyway. "You were much friendlier at the bar."

"I was much drunker at the bar."

Matt scuffed his shoe against the carpet. "Oh. Well…at least you're not doing the naked run. I'm pretty sure most of the girls would die." He ran his fingers through the thick mess of red hair. "Doesn't all the staring bother you? They act like you're a piece of meat."

_If only you knew._ I shut my book with a sigh. No work would get done at the rate. "You get used to it. Besides, it's good that they want me. A good fuck comes second to none."

Matt shrugged. "I wouldn't know." A light blush spread across his cheeks, his hand moving up from its spot as head rest to cover his mouth.

A small smirk pulled at my lips. "Are you a virgin Red?" I leaned closer, running my finger under his jaw, tilting his head to look at me. "I could fix that."

Matt shuddered against my touch and pulled away. "Yes I am and no thanks. I don't want a pity fuck. Besides what makes you think I'm even ga-, that's not the point. Don't be such a slut." His cheeks glowed even brighter with embarrassment and he quickly thrust his bag onto his back, almost running out the door.

My jaw clenched. No one had ever turned me down before. And I didn't like it.


	4. Chocolate

**A.N.**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year and stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Reviews :3**

* * *

**Matt**

I had taken to skulking around the corridors of the university for the past few day, checking around each corner to make sure I didn't bump into Mello. He had some nerve just _assuming_ my sexuality. And who even said he was my type? That was some egotistical bullshit right there.

Not only that but he deeply unsettled me. He often had on an odd expression while he spoke, he would answer with ease but his jaw would set in a tight line as if he was in discomfort. It would only happen for a second, then I would blink and the expression vanished as quickly as it came. It was the same with his eyes. The irises would just…expand for no reason, making the hole of his eye turn black. Then I would blink…and the same icy blue would be there again. Maybe he was taking some kind of drugs, and not normal drugs, hardcore drugs. Who isn't partial to a blunt now and then? Maybe he was on meth.

That would explain his clammy skin. It was odd that his touch could be clammy and yet inexplicably warm. I jerked when he first touched me, the sensation was overwhelming. I could almost feel my skin blistering from the raw heat, but no trace of a mark was left on my hand, just the same pale white as usual.

I dashed around the corner and out to my car, quickly shutting the door. I leaned back in my seat, head thunking against the leather rest. I let out a small sigh and flexed my finger on the steering wheel, leather gloves creaking slightly.

"Nice car you have."

I shot out of my skin, car shuddering as I jumped. I slowly turned around to find myself nose to nose with Mello.

"How the hell did you…It was locked…I don't…"

Mello rolled his eyes, sitting back properly. "It's only a car lock. Hardly difficult."

"That doesn't mean you're welcome in here. That's illegal Mello."

"So call the police."

He smirked when I didn't move, his finger trailing down the back of my neck. "So my little virgin, how many times have you jacked off today?"

I spluttered. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Twice? Already?" Mello mused.

The tips of my ears burned brightly and the rest of my face soon followed suit. There was no way in hell he could know that. It had to be a lucky guess, but I had accidentally confirmed his suspicions as a large smirk grew across his face.

"You must be pretty pent up. Let me take your virginity Red I bet you'll be _delicious._" There was a hunger in his eyes unlike anything I've ever seen, like a feral animal about to feast on its first meal in weeks. His hand traced my chest and slipped under my shirt. His fingers were like electricity on my skin and I shuddered in pleasure under his touch.

His left hand pulled at my belt buckle and unease began to flood my stomach. My eyes shot open and I quickly jerked away from him. Mello's nostrils flared as an irritated snort escaped him. He opened my car door and stormed out slamming it shut behind him.

I didn't mean to turn him down like that. I didn't mean to be so rude but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to agree to something I didn't actually want. I decided to buy him some chocolate to apologise, even though it was him in the wrong. He was the one who attempted to feel me up, but…well he was practically the one person I considered a friend.

I drove to the store and picked up some of the chocolate I had frequently seen him snacking on before making my way to his dorm room. I could hear grunting behind the thin wooden door and a woman's muffled whimpers.

I knocked tentatively on the door. The noise stopped suddenly and the doorknob jiggled. I took hold of it and opened the door. Two figures were on the bed, I could see Mello's naked back with some red whores nails leaving scarlet trails in the pale skin. She let out a small whimper and her legs tightened around his waist. I paled and quickly shut the door, dropping the chocolate.

Now there was an image I could never get out of my mind.


	5. Deli-o

**A.N.**

**Written to cheer myself up. I completely failed my English lit exam (I go hate A levels) written in two parts. I was originally just going to put up the Mello part but it was too short, so yeah, enjoy and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

* * *

**Mello**

_"...The second body was discovered at approximately 2:15 this morning in the dumpster outside the 'Hey-ho it's a deli-o' Deli on Royal parade. The conditions match that of the first body found a few weeks ago. Could this be the work of a mass murderer and if so how are they doing this? This is John Hinkley reporting for channel 4."_

I gnawed on the chocolate I had found outside my room last night, which I assume was either dropped by a hungry stoner or a chocolate fairy, and flicked the TV off.

The hunger had grown again. It was growing faster every day and food could barely satiate the growling in my stomach. But for now, I was fine. For now I was safe. I tossed the half eaten chocolate bar onto the table and stretched, enjoying the way my back cracked, before getting up. I had a lecture and I had no doubt Matt was creeping around somewhere with his tail between his legs for turning me down.

I shrugged myself into my jacket, stepping outside and locking the door to my dorm, making my way to the lecture. To my mild and somewhat pleasant surprise, Matt didn't meet me there. In fact he never showed up to class. I was pleased, usually he just jabbered in my ear the whole time about what game was coming out next and how he was so super duper excited for it. By the end of the lesson I had successfully made proper notes and was busy packing up with the professor called me to the front of the room.

"Mello." He said. "I'm worried about your test scores lately." He pushed a piece of paper towards me, a large D written in red marker next to my name.

"I'm sorry. I'll work harder." I said simply. The professor let out an exasperated sigh and gestured for me to leave. My fists clenched into tight little balls as I seethed inside.

_Drain him._

"Actually," I said turning around. "I'm not ready to leave yet." I sauntered towards him, letting my jeans ride a little lower. "I'm not ready to leave at all."

**Matt**

I stretched my arms out to both sides of my bed, getting more comfortable. Class could wait until tomorrow, I was happy rotting in bed for a bit. After staying up all night it was the best thing that could happen to me right now. But no matter how hard I tried to get comfy, I just couldn't. The springs of the worn mattress would dig into my back or the pillows would be too flat or I would sudden ly become too hot to even think straight.

Needless to say it wasn't long before I ditched my bed all together. It was too late to amble to class without getting a lecture on becoming more punctual, which in my opinion was a waste of the professors breath. He could keep saying that until he turned blue in the face and I would still be late. However it wouldn't hurt to go after class, see if there was anything important. I could always make a fake doctors note easily to excuse my absence.

I wriggled into fresh clothes from the floor and typed myself a faked note, quickly printing and signing it. I left the small grubby flat and hurried down to the lecture hall. Class had been out for about half an hour by the time I got there thanks to overwhelming traffic and lack of parking spots.

Rehearsing what I would say in my head I barged into the classroom and rounded the corner to the main section of the classroom.

That's where I saw it.

Mello pinned under the professor, naked from the waist down as they moved together, completely oblivious to the fact that I was there. The doctors note slipped from my hands in shock, there was nothing I could do but stare open mouthed at the sight before me.  
The professor made a noise of pleasure as he reached orgasm, pulling Mello's hips flush to his own. The skin around his thighs began to darken to grey which crept down his thighs and under his shirt at an alarming rate,

The skin cracked and the professor drew back with a strangled yell as the skin grew tighter, His hair grew brittle and snapped off as he stumbled in panic and fell to the floor. His eyes bubbled inside the sockets and leaked down his cheek. It was like he was drying out. I remember going to the museum when I was a kid and seeing the mummies, it was like watching the drying process in fast forward. His fingernails fell off and his tongue stiffened into a hardened piece of tissue. It wasn't long before a creaking sound was heard and his bones snapped. The muffled yells for help stopped and everything was quiet.

Mello slowly got up off the table. But it wasn't Mello, his limbs were disjointed and pulled at an odd angle, his eyes were the huge black that I had glimpsed at before with the white bloodshot. His head suddenly snapped up to look at me, a small grin twisting at his lips.

"Oh Matty..." He called with a voice as sweet as sugar with an underlying hint of poison.

My legs suddenly caught wind of what my mind was screaming at them to do.

I ran.


	6. Tea

**A.N.**

**An hour and twenty minutes late updating this, forgive me. Being in the middle of the first heatwave in Britain for seven years has taken its toll and I forget how to function. However I have made a schedule for updating that I'm going to try my darndest to stick too.**

**So happy update day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

**Review?**

* * *

**Matt**

My legs burned as the flight or fight reflex forced me to run faster than I ever have in my whole life. It felt like my lungs were collapsing in my chest and I mentally cussed myself out for ever picking up the first sweet nicotine stick. The noradrenline forcing my blood pressure to drop made me vaguely light headed, but thanks to the adrenaline I powered through as I bolted around the corner, quite possibly breaking the land speed record. The carpet bunched up around my trainers as I skidded slightly to make the turn, laces bouncing off the overly large tongue.

Mello's bloodcurdling laughter behind me began to fade along with his lumbering footsteps, I slowed down for a moment all of my limbs in agony from the unprecedented 500m sprint. Wheezing, I still continued to move along the hallway, pushing open the fire engine red fire escape doors and going out to the courtyard.

It was still sunny, hardly a cloud in the sky. It was mocking me, as if the scene I had just witnessed never even happened. Maybe it didn't? Maybe I was hallucinating. I mean a human being dried out that fast is impossible right? Right. It's fine. I was just crazy as a loon. Completely and utterly off my rocker. I had to find Mello and apoligise for running away from him like that. He must be so confused but how in the hell do you explain to someone what you thought you saw even though there is a zero percent chance that actually happened?

But what if it did happen. My legs weren't jelly for nothing. My heart wasn't beating out of my chest because a kitten was caught in a tree. My head felt it was going to burst and vision was getting blurry around the edges. It was harder to support my own weight and I keeled over, collapsing in the courtyard.

When I came too I found myself on the familiar lumpy sofa of my flat. A leather jacket was draped over my torso and I could hear a soft humming from the kitchen. I sat bolt upright as Mello shuffled into view holding a steaming mug of tea, holding it out to me. "The nurse asked me to take you home. Apparently we're 'friends' or something stupid."

I took the mug and when his back was turned I dumped it into the soil of my house plant which was now just brittle brown leaves. I may have neglected the little fellow on more than one occasion. Hopefully this would nourish whatever was left of it and it would thrive. Though in all honesty I probably just scalded it to death. Mello had sat on the rickety arm chair, dipping low into the sagging cushion as he flicked through the channels on my shoddy television. I was saving up for one of those 60 inch with surround sound and 3D HD TVs, but his whole demeanour made me uneasy. It was...too relaxed. He was staring at the flickering channels with far too much intensity to be truly comfortable and his comfortable position was a little too stiff, like his limbs had locked into place.

An uncomfortable feeling swirled in my stomach, like waiting for test results on something you're sure you've bombed or thinking you've left the oven on when you've left the house. I mean maybe it was the leftover fear from my delusional state. I mean I actually thought Mello dried a man out. From sex. Whatever had made me see that was tricking my brain into feeling the weight pressing on my chest and closing my throat until I raised my hand to my neck, rubbing it gently to try and relieve some pressure.

It continued to swell up and I struggled to breathe, nails digging into my own throat as if I could physically open it myself. As I wheezed I found myself praying that this would all stop, almost ferociously. I had never been much of a praying type, unsure if there was a deity that would ever hear man preaching to the heavens in their hour of need, but the swelling eased some and I sucked in a lung full of air, coughing and spluttering as my lungs painfully inflated again.

Mello was watching me surprised, a look of confusion on his face and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment as if in anger. "You okay there Matt? Drink go down the wrong tube?"

I felt the fingernail mark scratched into the delicate skin of my neck.. "...yeah. That last drop of tea really killed me..." I mumbled, staring at the empty porcelain mug that I had left on the coffee table, bone dry, almost ten minutes ago.


End file.
